Rick and Michonne ch1
by Lilimiia
Summary: What happens to Michonne when she loses her son and husband? What happens to Rick after the loss of his wife? Will these two ever find love, happiness, in this crazy zombie world? Will they ever find peace or will they both die?
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when Michonne loses her child? What happens when she is all alone? Will she ever be the same woman she was before? Will she make it through this horrific nightmare all by herself or is this it? Is this what she has to accept, that there is nothing out there anymore? That the world as she knew it was over?**

 **Michonne sat down on a log leaning against a tree with no breath left. She looked at her bloody hands and couldn't help but start crying. As she was still out of breath feeling defeated she hears the walkers approaching her, she just sighed and for a moment thought to herself "just do it, just kill me already" as the walkers almost got close to her she got up reached for her katana and slayed them all at once. She sat back down and felt defeated.**

 **Michonne comes from a world where she always had to struggle in life. She had never been the type of a girl who had it easy in life. Everything she ever wanted or had was because she struggled to get it. She met a guy very young and ended up marrying him his name was Michael short for Mike. She loved him very much he was her everything however, sometimes she wondered if she was his everything. He had a bad way of showing affection which made it seem like he didn't care for her as much as she cared for him. When this whole zombie apocalypse happened she thought that by having him by her side they were going to be alright. They had a three year old son Andre whom she loved more than life itself. She never thought she could even be pregnant but when it happened she was the happiest person in the world. Mike loved his son very much she always felt that Andre was the safest when with his dad. She loved seeing them together.**

 **As they were walking all over the place trying to find shelter they finally arrived at a little refugee camp where they found some safety shelter. They finally got a chance to catch some breath. After a couple days they knew they had to go out to look for some food because, they had absolutely no food left and Andre was getting out of control. She decided that it was the best if she left to go and get some food while Mike stays at the shelter with their son. She hated leaving them but she knew she had no choice. She was always fighting for everything in life she knew she was strong enough to go out there alone and find food for them. She trusted Mike with their son she knew that as long as he stays behind he will protect their little one. Michonne was used to being bad ass her father was a police man so he thought her early on in life how to shoot and protect herself. She also had found a katana when all this craziness happened and she used it as a weapon the most. She hated leaving her husband and her boy behind but she knew that was the right thing to do.**

 **Mike: Michonne, are you sure you want to do this on your own?**

 **Michonne: We have no other choice. We can't go out there with cranky Andre crying he needs to eat. I have to do this. Promise me you will take care of our son?**

 **Mike: Of course, I love you. Please, be safe!**

 **Michonne: I will. I love you too baby.**

 **Michonne was out and she had to fight really hard. She walked about eight miles fighting off dozens and dozens of walkers before she found a little house where she found dozens of cans of food and some baby food. She was super happy when she realized that finally she can had back home and feed her family. On the way back to the camp there was so many walkers she had to kill she almost thought that she was not going to make it. All she could think of was her husband needs her and her son needs her! In many ways, that was her motivation to getting back to them safe.**

 **When she arrived at the camp she saw fire, smoke, and about forty walkers roaming around the doors. Instant fear and tears came down her face she rushed back inside to find her boyfriend eating their little baby boy. She dropped on the floor and felt defeated. She fell into a rage into a crying/screaming rage. She lost it she ran around screaming "NO" so loud that all the walkers attacked her she didn't care she slayed them all. She was beyond angry and hurt and upset that she didn't even realize that at this point she was a bigger monster then the walkers themselves.**

 **As she sat on the log in the forest all by herself she couldn't close her eyes every time she closed them all she could see was her husband Mike feeding on their little baby boy. It was too hard on her. She sat and tried so hard to forget it to not thing about it but, she just couldn't. She got up and looked around wondering what to do now? Wondering, if it's even worth for her to be alive anymore? She thought about killing herself but every time she tried it seemed like she failed something kept coming at her or something kept happening she didn't want to live anymore. She lay on the ground and thought to herself this is it! I am going to lay here and let them eat me.**

 **Rick and his group of people have been set in the prison for almost a year now they have been doing well, ever since the incident with the governor happened they felt a little unsecure. Rick thinks that the chances of the governor coming back for them are slim and that they are just fine at the prison. Rick has been losing it lately. Ever since his son had to murder his own mom and since baby Judith was born Rick hasn't been the same. He has been out of his mind walking around talking to empty space, seeing people, and therefore the whole group thought that Rick should just stay back and not be the leader anymore because they knew he has lost it. Most of the time he was by himself planting a garden or just talking to random objects imagining it's his wife Lori. He knew that it was wrong and he knew that he was going insane but he just couldn't come to terms that his wife was gone. Little Carl was having a hard time talking to his dad about anything because, he felt as if he wouldn't understand. Carl was concerned about his dad especially because, he knew that his father was the only thing that he had in his life and little Judith of course. He loved his baby sister so much he couldn't imagine life without her. The rest of the group did a great job in taking care of her and Carl as well. When Rick was in no condition to do so, the other ones always stepped in.**

 **Rick stood in the distance looking at his son killing walkers at the fence and decided to run to help him. When his son saw him approach he gave him a surprised look. Carl was not used to his dad doing much of anything other than planting corps ever since their mom died.**

 **Rick: Hey I was thinking you and I could go for a run tomorrow check the houses in the forest for some food, supplies?**

 **Carl: Really?**

 **Rick: I mean if you are up for it I can always ask Daryll to go with me.**

 **Carl couldn't help but stare at his dad, he never expected his dad to ask him this. Ever since mom's death and the governor's attack he never went outside the gates again.**

 **Carl: No Dad, I would love to go!**

 **Michonne was passed out for hours on the ground. She finally was waking up and found herself in a bed. With IV's in her arm. She couldn't open her eyes fully and had no idea what was going on. As she was opening her eyes she saw this tall charming looking man by her bedside. Asking her "if she was alright?"**

 **Michonne: Where am I?**

 **Governor: You are in Woodberry**

 **Michonne: What? I don't understand who are you? And why, am I here (she frantically started asking question after question)**

 **Governor: You need to rest. And then we can talk.**

 **Michonne: I need to get off this bed now and I need to find out what happened and why I am here ( she jumped up and started pulling the cables out of her arms)**

 **Governor: (Pushes her down on the bed) No you need to lay down and rest. We will have plenty time to talk. (He slowly played with a piece of her hair)**

 **Michonne, didn't know who this guy was or what he wanted, or where she is at. But, all she could feel was that she was creeped out by this man. She had a bad feeling about him and she wanted to get away as soon as possible.**

 **After an hour Michonne lay around in her bed and decided to start getting up. She was nervous as to where she was and she wondered who this guy is and what he wants from her. She had no intentions on staying in this place; she wanted to get away in reality all she wanted was to die. Why did this guy have to safe her? Why didn't he just let her out in the forest do die? Why does she have to be still alive? All she could think about was she wanted to be dead and yet she is in this place whatever this place is and she wants out.**

 **Governor: I see you have managed to get up how are you feeling?**

 **Michonne: (startled) I am fine! Will you tell me what this place is? And can I leave?**

 **Governor: Why do you want to leave? You just got here couple days ago.**

 **Michonne: Couple days ago? Wait I was out for that long?**

 **Governor: Yes, you were in bad shape when we found you…**

 **Michonne: Well, thank you for helping but, I really want to leave.**

 **Governor: Well, I wouldn't advice you on leaving it's pretty bad out there.**

 **Michonne: (Smirks) you don't have to tell me about how bad it is out there I already know! Now I would like my katana back so I can leave.**

 **The governor was smitten with her. He had a thing for woman but, he found Michonne absolutely stunning. The Governor was quite a lady's man but, what the ladies didn't know was that he can be very abusive and very crazy. He is a sexually abusive sick man. After his wife got molested and killed all he has been doing is molesting woman. He created his own town here and people love him but they have no idea what he is capable of. He didn't want her to leave not yet he wanted to have her here in his town for some pleasure of his own. He knew that if he lets her leave he was going to have her shot. He never lets people leave the town because, he doesn't want to lose any people he needs them for the army he is building.**

 **Michonne had such a bad feeling about this man she couldn't stand his creepy ways. She wanted to get away from here as soon as possible. Everything about him was creeping her out. She knew she had to play it off and just pretend like everything is okay just long enough for her to figure the place out and get away as far and fast as she can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rick and Carl were about to head out when Daryll offered to go along. Rick agreed that it was okay for him to come along. Carl was okay with this since Carl loved Daryll. They all rode in a truck. None of them were talking much. Everyone was just keeping to themselves.**

 **Daryll: hey, what do you think about the Governor you think he is going to attack us again?**

 **Rick: Well, it has been six months and he hasn't showed up so I am hoping that this beef is over and done with.**

 **Daryll: Yea man I hope you're right.**

 **Rick: What, you think he is going to strike back again?**

 **Daryll: I hope not man! But, who knows these days? Everything has gone to shit.**

 **Rick knew what Daryll was saying was right. He himself thought the same thing. Rick doesn't seem to trust anyone these days any more. Especially since his own friends betrayal it has been real hard for Rick to even consider trusting someone yet alone giving them a chance. As they approached dozens of walkers they decided that parking the car would be a better option and heading out on foot the car usually gets stuck in between the walkers and they have no way of getting out. The group has been so long out there with the walkers that they have gotten used to them. They sometimes feel more used to the walkers then the humans. You never know what the humans are capable of. They started walking towards the forest Daryll, looked down and noticed a lot of blood on the ground.**

 **Daryll: Look this is fresh blood.**

 **Rick: You think someone got bit?**

 **Daryll: Looks like someone was bleeding a lot but then based on these trails down the hill it looks like that person got picked up by someone and taken.**

 **Rick: You think we can follow the trail and see where it's leading to?**

 **Daryll: I mean we can give it a shot they might be people or we might find some food or a house or something.**

 **Carl: Maybe it was someone who was hurt maybe we can help them!**

 **Rick loved his son so much, he knows what his son is saying is right but, at the same time he wants his son to be safe and he knows that the only way he can be safe is if he stops caring for everyone because, the minute you take a human in and they turn on you, you end up with a war on your hands. Rick has lost too much and is not willing to lose his son or his daughter.**

 **Rick: Carl, we can't help everyone.**

 **Carl: Why not?**

 **Rick: Because, people are dangerous these days son.**

 **Carl: Not everyone is!**

 **Rick: Did you see what people the Governor did to us?**

 **Carl: Yes, But dad, not everyone is the Governor.**

 **Rick just nodded his head and decided to let it go since some walkers were approaching them.**

 **Michonne was checking the place out and saw her katana sitting on top of a shelf she was happy and relieved to see it. For the longest she hated that sword but, right now she is happy to actually get hands on it. Michonne grabbed her sword and headed out she saw bunch of people just sitting around laughing and chatting but she for the life of her could not understand this place at all.**

 **Governor: Michonne, I see you have found your sword.**

 **Michonne: Yes, I did!**

 **Governor: Why are you not resting?**

 **Michonne: I have done enough resting. I would like to leave now.**

 **As she said this the Governor came real close to her and took her chin she instantly got disgusted by him.**

 **Governor: Don't you want to stay here and keep me some company?**

 **Michonne: I'd rather die.**

 **Governor: You are a feisty woman aren't you (As he grabbed her by her back and pulled her close to him)**

 **Michonne: (Pulls away) Let me go!**

 **Governor pulles her real close to him ans starts whispering in her ear. "Now listen to me carefully you will walk with me and make no noice if you say or do anything stupid I will shoot you with this gun (as he points to his gun belt)"**

 **Michonne listened and started following him she could feel his filthy hands around her and it made her sick to her stomach she wanted to kill him right now. The Governor proceeded to walk her into his little room of pleasure. He put her next to the bed and took her katana away from her placing it on the table.**

 **Governor: Now Michonne, You will do exactly as I tell you.**

 **Michonne: Like hell I will. (shouts angrily)**

 **Governor: But see Michonne if you don't do as I say I will kill you.**

 **Michonne: Not if I kill you first.**

 **Governor: (laughs) you do have a lot of balls for a little tiny woman. Now let me tell you what's going to happen you will take your clothes off and you will lay in that bed behind you.**

 **As the Governor was talking all Michonne could think of was taking her katana and killing this nasty fool. She jumped up scratched him by his eye and proceeded to grab her katana. As she reached out for it she felt this sharp pain in her leg she didn't even realize that at this point the Governor has shot her in the leg. She ignored the pain and grabbed the katana and slashed him right in his eye. As the Governor screamed and fell on the floor Michonne ran for the door holding her bleeding leg. When she got out she saw the wall they tried to stop her but before they knew she killed all four of them and got over the wall. She was in so much pain that she could barely run but, she knew this was the only way she had to get out of this place. She ran to the forest and kept running as fast as she could consider the pain she was in. After running for about fifteen minutes she eventually fell to the ground. She hadn't even realized that her shirt was ripped off her. She took the other half on the bottom of her shirt and ripped it off and placed it around her bleeding leg. She knew the bullet went through and thought to herself that's good but she needed antibiotics and some stiches. But, she couldn't even move. After bleeding so much she eventually just passed out.**

 **Rick, Daryll, and Carl had made it to a little house picked up all the cans they found and were headed back when they could hear someone making faint noices.**

 **Rick: Daryll, did you hear that?**

 **Carl: I heard something this way.**

 **Carl was the first one to start running towards the noise.**

 **Rick: Carl, wait!**

 **Carl ran and saw something on the floor as he got closer and closer he could see his beautiful African American woman just lying in blood on the floor he approached her as Rick came running towards him "Carl wait for us don't go that close" Rick was always worried about Carl too much. "Dad, it's a human she seems hurt" As Rick and Daryll approached they noticed this beautiful woman on the floor just beaten up and bleeding.**

 **Daryll: Was she bit?**

 **Rick got real close to her started touching her to see if she was bit anywhere but couldn't see any bite marks.**

 **Michonne lay helpless on the ground and was in and out all of a sudden she could feel someone talking someone touching her so she instantly grabbed for her katana thinking that it was the crazy Governor and that he found her.**

 **Rick: Slowdown, who are you?**

 **Michonne: Don't touch me!**

 **Rick: I am not going to hurt you who are you?**

 **Michonne: Does it matter?**

 **Rick: Yes, it does matter what happened to you?**

 **Michonne didn't even get to answer that question she passed out again.**

 **Daryll: So what should we do man, we leaving her?**

 **Carl: We can't just leave her here we can't!**

 **Rick looked at his son he didn't want to disappoint him but he knew they were far from the truck and he couldn't help her.**

 **Rick: Carl we can't afford to carry her we have to head back.**

 **Carl: So what we just leave her here to die?**

 **Rick: She is not going to die she looks like she can handle herself.**

 **Carl: What is wrong with you? This is another human this is a person this is not the walkers we can't leave her here. We have to help her! Please dad!**

 **Rick loved his son so much and he knew that his son was right. Rick was a police man he was supposed to be helping people and not leaving them behind. Shane left him behind and he promised he wouldn't be like that ever. Also, as Rick looked at helpless Michonne his heart got heavy for some reason he couldn't understand but, looking at her just lay there touched his heart.**

 **Rick: Carl, we will take her with us, we will help her. Come on let's get her up and to the truck.**

 **Carl couldn't help but run up to his dad and hug him "thank you dad."**

 **Rick: Sure thing son.**

 **Daryll was also okay with this. He knew that Carl was right this was a human a person not just some walking dead. Rick and Daryll got her by her shoulders and legs and started carrying her to the truck. Since they had cleared the path coming down here it was not as hard getting back to the truck there was couple more walkers to kill but Carl to care of that. When they got into the car Daryll had to put her down to put all the bags into the truck so he had Rick holding on to her. Rick couldn't help but look at her holding her close and how lovely she felt. Rick didn't have this feeling ever before his wife. He felt hurt that she was hurt which was confusing to him. He held her real close and it's like she held on to him helpless but its almost as she felt she was safe in his arms. Rick slowly picked her up and placed her in the car. He made Carl sit in the front and Daryll in the back with her just in case she woke up he didn't want to risk Carl in the back with her. They finally arrived safe to the prison.**

 **Hershall: Who is this what happened to her?**

 **Rick: I have no idea we found her like this in the forest looks like she was shot at.**

 **Maggie: Looks like someone molested her.**

 **As Maggie said that; Rick instantly felt goose bumps come over his whole body. He couldn't figure out why he was feeling such emotions around this strange unknown woman but for some reason the thought of some sick bustard hurting her made him feel sick.**

 **Rick: What do you mean molest her?**

 **Maggie: I mean look at her shirt look at her neck looks like she has been through quite a fight.**

 **Rick couldn't help but look and was just disgusted. That people out there could do such horrible things even during the apocalypse seems to just amaze him. Hershall stitched her up and gave her some IV.**

 **Hershall: She should be waking up in a little while. She was lucky that the bullet came right through otherwise she would have lost her leg for sure. Or more likely she would have been dead by now. She seems like a tough one. Rick, you did good by bringing her in I mean saving a life.**

 **Rick: (scoffs) Well, I didn't want to Carl did!**

 **Hershall: You can't tell me that you would have just left her back there all alone.**

 **Rick: I probably would have.**

 **As he said that he knew deep down inside that was a lie he couldn't have left her because, for whatever reason he felt very attached to her but, it was making him angry that he is feeling this way.**

 **Michonne lay there everything started moving as she is opening her eyes. All she could see was a beautiful messy bearded and beautiful blue eyes just staring real close at her.**

 **Rick: Hello, I am Rick can you hear me?**

 **Frightened Michonne looked around and could not see anyone else as everything was spinning so she focused on this beautiful guy in front of her. "Where am I?"**

 **Rick: You are at a prison with a group of people, we found you out in the forest. Can you hear me?**

 **Michonne: I can hear you, can you please help me up?**

 **Rick: Of course (as he put his arm under her and lifted her up) He couldn't help but look her in the eyes and feel so much emotions so he backed away from her)**

 **Michonne couldn't stop looking back at him and for some reason she felt instant connection with him. She found it very disturbing especially since she had not felt this way since Mike. And, she diffidently didn't feel nothing when she got rescued by sick Governor.**

 **Rick: So will, you tell me what your name is?**

 **Michonne: I am Michonne.**

 **Rick: What happened to you?**

 **Michonne: I was in the forest I passed out I guess and this Governor rescued me (she lied about just passing out in the forest; she didn't want to mention that she was trying to get killed.) The Governor shot me in the knee as I was getting away from him.**

 **As Michonne said Governor Rick felt his skin just curl up and instant anger got all over his body. He couldn't help but think about what he has done with the prison and how he lost his wife thanks to him and the thought of him out there still just killing people made him sick to his stomach.**

 **Rick: You need to rest a little bit more and then we can talk about this Governor guy. For now I will lock you in this cell so you don't do anything stupid. I will be back!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rick left her laying there and walked away to find Daryll so he could tell him about what had happened to Michonne.**

 **Daryll: So you are telling me that that piece of shit was the one who shot her?**

 **Rick: This is what she said.**

 **Daryll: Do you believe her?**

 **Rick: I don't know.**

 **Daryll: I mean how else would she know his name was "the Governor"?**

 **Rick: Yea.**

 **Daryll: What do you think we should do with her?**

 **Rick: I have no idea, I think I am going to try to take her for a run and see where she is at. I can't risk all these peoples life in here because of her. Maybe its best we patch her up and send her off.**

 **Michonne was in the cell next to them and heard what they were saying. In a way she understood why Rick feels the way he feels. She knew that she couldn't trust anyone neither. But, when he said "send her off" It tug on her heart. She couldn't explain why she was having all these feelings but she did and it was something she was not used to.**

 **Daryll: So you want me to go along tomorrow with you guys?**

 **Rick: No, I want you to stay here in case something goes down. I will take Carl with me.**

 **Daryll: Are you sure that's a good idea.**

 **Rick: I don't know if anything is a good idea these days.**

 **Daryll looked at him and just nodded. Daryll knows that Rick is having a hard time especially since Lori died. He has stepped up a lot especially with Carl and Judith.**

 **Carl was checking the perimeter and caught his dad looking for him. He ran up to him to see what's going on.**

 **Carl: How's that lady we found?**

 **Rick: Michonne is her name she is fine she's waking up now.**

 **Carl: Good. What happened to her?**

 **Rick: She said the Governor shot her as she was trying to escape from him.**

 **Carl: The Governor is still here?**

 **Rick: I guess so.**

 **Carl: You think she is one of his people?**

 **Rick: I don't know son but, you and I will take her for a run tomorrow morning and hopefully we will find out a little more about her.**

 **Carl: Okay dad.**

 **Carl went inside and took little baby Judith who was crying he was comforting her by walking with her back and forth back and forth. Michonne couldn't help but just look at him and this beautiful little baby girl but, every time she cried it made her want to just kill herself. Ever since Michonne lost her little boy all she wants is death. She wants to die as well. She feels as if nothing mater anymore and she wants to be gone as well. Baby Judith got louder and louder and Michonne couldn't help but just close her eyes and her ears at the same time.**

 **Michonne: Does she always cry this much?**

 **Carl: Sometimes, she is probably just hungry.**

 **Michonne: Well do you have anything to give to her?**

 **Carl: We ran out of her baby formula so NO!**

 **Michonne: I think if you take some water and just give it to her in a bottle she will stop crying.**

 **Carl: Oh yea, and you know this how? Because, I don't see you with a baby!**

 **Carl's words felt almost as if he took a knife and, stabbed her in the heart. But, she just looked down and nodded.**

 **Carl took baby Judith and took her bottle filled it up with water and gave it to baby Judith. She fussed for couple more seconds and stopped crying. He looked at Michonne and walked away.**

 **Michonne felt hurt, sad, defeated she just wanted to find somewhere to be some place where she can find some peace. She has been through a lot and she knew that this life was going to be it. She knew that there is nothing left for her to fight for anymore. And, if Rick sent her off the only thing left for her was death. She didn't want to live anymore. She wants nothing anymore. She got up and started working out she figured she better start putting herself together before Rick and the rest kick her out. Death wasn't something that was scaring her, what was scaring her was the thought of running into the Governor again. As she was working out she tried to shut everything around herself out. She couldn't stop thinking about baby Judith crying. She was working out really hard to get that image out of her head.**

 **Rick headed back to Michonne's cell to tell her about tomorrows plan. He was walking towards the cell and noticed her working out. From day one when they found her he thought of her as a strong woman. Seeing her working out with a gun wounded leg was even more impressing.**

 **Rick: Michonne what are you doing?**

 **Michonne: (looking startled) what does it look like I am doing?**

 **Rick: I mean I see what you are doing but why?**

 **Michonne: So I can get better before you kick me out of here!**

 **Rick: I am not going to kick you out.**

 **Michonne: No, well, that's what I heard you say. "Patch her up and send her off"**

 **Rick: Look, we don't know you and, you are not making it easy neither.**

 **Michonne: Alright!**

 **Rick couldn't help but notice that she is not even debating it with him. Usually people want to question him or argue back and forth. When Lori was alive that's all she ever did was argue with him. Michonne doesn't seem to be doing that. Whatever he says she just says "okay". For him this was new and different.**

 **Rick: Tomorrow I am going to go for a run we need food, weapons, and anything else we can find. I want you and Carl to come along.**

 **Michonne: Fine.**

 **Rick: Wait you are not going to argue about this with me?**

 **Michonne: No, Rick I am not. If that's what you want me to do then so be it.**

 **Rick couldn't help but just look at her. He was giving her the sweetest look and Michonne gave him one right back. It's like the two of them are just in sync. It's like he can look at her and she knew exactly what he was thinking it was the strangest feeling for Rick he just didn't know how to cope with it. He couldn't understand how someone could just out of nowhere be so connected with him.**

 **Rick headed back with the others set some plans in action in case of the Governor returning. He had everyone there and of course many plans and votes were happening. Later on at night he brought Michonne some food.**

 **Rick: Here you need to eat.**

 **Michonne: I am not hungry!**

 **Rick: Doesn't matter eat!**

 **She just looked at him and took the plate. In honesty she was starving she can't remember the last time she had something to eat.**

 **Michonne: Hey Rick, do you think that this Governor guy could come back here?**

 **Rick looked at her with those sparkly blue eyes.**

 **Rick: I am not sure if he is looking for you and he finds out you are here then he is diffidently coming back. I am not sure about the Governor and what his motives are. But, we have to be prepared.**

 **Michonne could tell by ricks demeanor that he was tense about the Governor that this whole Governor conversation was making him feel uncomfortable.**

 **Michonne: If the Governor comes for me then I will leave with him this way he won't hurt your people.**

 **When she said this his heart almost fell to the floor. He didn't understand why he had these feelings for this woman. He could tell that she cared far more then he thought but he of course didn't want to let his guard down so he played it off.**

 **Rick: If he comes here we will kill him.**

 **Michonne: Nobody has to die because of me.**

 **Rick: Nobody will.**

 **He couldn't stand listening to her talk about her death so he started walking away from her.**

 **Michonne: Promise me you will let me go if he comes for me no fights!**

 **Rick stopped in his tracks. He had no answer to that he knew he didn't want to promise her something that he wasn't going to do. But, he just nodded and walked away.**

 **Early in the morning Rick got up he couldn't sleep all night he couldn't close his eyes after the conversation with Michonne. All he wanted to do was find the Governor and finally end it he has lost way to much because of this horrific man and he is not losing anything anymore.**

 **Hershall: Good Morning Rick. Are you about to head out?**

 **Rick: Yea, I have to make a run. I am taking Carl and Michonne with me.**

 **Hershall: You think she will be of any help?**

 **Rick: (Looks at Hershall) well, I guess I will find out.**

 **Hershall: Let's hope they are up I know Carl was reading all night long. And, Michonne was working out all night long.**

 **Rick: Working out huh?**

 **Hershall: I have no idea how she manages to do that many crunches with a bullet wounded leg I don't think I worked out that much when I was a teenager. (Hershall laughs)**

 **Rick couldn't help but laugh at Hershall. Rick grew to love and admire Hershall after everything he has done for his family for everyone here in the prison it was kind of hard not to love the guy. But, he better go get Carl and Michonne. Rick walked to Michonnes cell to find her still working out he realized that she barely had a shirt on so he brought her one of Maggie's tank tops.**

 **Rick: Good Morning, were you doing that all night long.**

 **Michonne: Morning, no, I was doing my nails too (she looked at her nails that were completely dirty and smiled)**

 **Rick couldn't help but smirk at her comment.**

 **Rick: I brought you a shirt since you seem to be missing almost all of yours. It was Maggie's I figured you two are about the same size.**

 **Michonne: Thank you. (she thought to herself she probably looks like a mess but, it was thoughtful of him) she took the shirt from him and looked at him to turn around.**

 **Rick: Oh right sorry. (Rick turned around)**

 **Michonne put her shirt on and was ready.**

 **Michonne: Alright, all dressed.**

 **Rick: Good, let's go Carl is outside already.**

 **Michonne: May I ask you something?**

 **Rick: What?**

 **Michonne: Can I please have my katana back?**

 **Rick: You mean your sword?**

 **Michonne: Yes, I would like to defend myself with something out there.**

 **Rick: I will give it to you but, if you try to do anything stupid I will shoot you.**

 **Michonne: (gives him the look) Alright!**

 **The fact that she wasn't even arguing about his death treats ever was just surprising to him. He handed her the sword and she put it around her shoulder. They started walking towards the outside to get Carl. Rick noticed her limping and her face looked like she was in pain still.**

 **Rick: Are you alright to do this? I mean you look like you are still in pain.**

 **Michonne: I am fine!**

 **He knew she wasn't fine but, he also knew that she as one strong woman and she is not going to whine about anything. Outside they met with Carl who was holding little Judith.**

 **Carl: Hey Michonne, thank you for yesterday.**

 **Michonne: No problem.**

 **Rick couldn't help but notice his boy thanking Michonne for something he didn't know what it was but, Carl is usually never nice to anyone they bring in so quickly. So this threw him a little of guard. Rick glanced to Carl and then to Michonne. "You two ready?"**


	4. Chapter 4

Micnhonne and Carl just nodded and got ready to get in the car. Rick wanted Michonne to drive just in case she decided to do something stupid he wanted to have both hands free. Rick knew deep down inside that she was harmless but, he played it off by being bad ass anyways. The drive was pretty quiet. Neither one of them said much. Michonne ran into a blocked road and got stuck on some mud. When they all looked around all they could see are about ten walkers coming for the car. She insisted on going alone out with Katana and killing them. Of course by the time Rick could stop her she was already out. Carl and Rick sat in the car watching her as she slayed three of them at the same time. Rick couldn't help but look at her and feel amazed by her. She had this bad ass temper and she was super handy. She knew what to do and how to defend herself. Rick knew she was a fighter and knew she was capable of taking care of herself. When Lori was around all he ever did was go back and forth with her about what was the right thing to do. Lori could never understand Rick. She couldn't understand why he had to do the things he did. But, he did them to protect her and his son. But, with Michone he didn't have to explain anything because she understood that in order to stay safe they had to do whatever.

Carl: Dad, don't you think we should step out and help her?

Rick: No son, I think she got it.

Carl: Alright! But, if they attack her I am getting out.

Rick: What did you thank her for this morning?

Carl: She told me to give Judith a bottle filled with water and that it would calm her down since she was crying bloody murder.

Rick: Oh I see!

Rick looks at Michonne from the car and couldn't help but be thankful that she was around. Since the whole Lori thing happened Carl has kept much to himself and Rick knew that he failed him as a father at times. As he looked in out of space; he heard Michonne open the car door.

Michonne: Alright, they are all dead but, I think we need to clear this tree branch so we can continue driving.

Rick: (Rick looked at her and nodded)

Rick and Carl both got out of the car and started helping with moving the tree branch out of their way. Michonne chopped most of it with her Katana and Carl and Rick moved it on the side of the road. As they were working hard Michonne heard something in the back she thought it was the walkers but it startled her in a weird way.

Michonne: SHHHHHHHHHH

Carl and Rick looked at her:

Michonne: Did you guys hear that?

Rick: What? I didn't hear anything.

Michonne: I heard something from back there almost like footsteps.

Rick: Alright, I think we need to get into the car and start driving, I think we can get through.

They drove for couple more miles and got in front this police station.

Rick: This is it right here, we are going to try this place first and then we will drive further down for some food. But, first let's find some ammunition.

Carl: This is your old police station dad?

Rick: Yes, son that's it.

Michonne: You worked here?

Rick: I did before all this shit happen.

Michonne: Uhmm okay.

Rick: What, is that a problem?

Michonne: (looks him deep into his blue eyes) No Rick, that's not a problem. Lead us in.

Rick couldn't help but feel defeated by her beauty it was hard for him to even get mad at her or even be mean to her because as soon as he is mean to her he feels instant regret.

As they get inside this little police station all three of them looked for weapons but could not find anything. They decided on driving further up into the town and look some more. Rick knew couple places that had weapons and was going to check them out before they head back home to the prison. Michonne didn't really say much. Carl was just following them. After a while Rick ran into this other police station that had plenty of supplies and weapons so he was going to load them up. Carl wanted to go check out this little baby store out. Carl was determined on getting something for baby Judith. Of course Rick wouldn't hear of it. Michonne felt bad and stepped in.

Michonne: Look Rick, I get you don't want him going on his own. But, while you are loading all this stuff up I can go with him and check the place out if that's okay with you?

Carl looked up to her and couldn't believe she would step up for him.

Rick: Look I don't think that's a good idea. You saw how many walkers were out there and who knows what else is out there just waiting to kill. Please just stay here!

Carl: Dad we will be fine, it's just around the corner, please! Baby Judith deserves to have something just like I did when I was a little boy.

Rick looked at his son and knew this meant a whole lot to him. So he looked back to Michonne.

Rick: Okay, you guys go but, if you are not back in 30 minutes I am coming for you.

Carl: (runs up to his dad and hugs him) Thanks dad!

Michonne: Just looked at Rick and nodded.

He watched them go and his heart just felt heavy. He couldn't understand why she made him feel the way she did. He never let his son go with anyone other than him he but, he felt as if he could trust her.

Carl and Michonne walked to this little baby store fought off couple of walkers and walked inside the store. The store had everything a baby needed so they started packing on some dippers, pacifiers, baby formula. Carl noticed this little crib for baby Judith that was pink and he wanted it. Michonne helped him get it down from the shelf.

Carl: Thank you for going with me, dad would have never let me without you asking.

Michonne: Your dad just wants you safe.

Carl: I know that, I just feel like sometimes he is overprotective I can take care of myself.

Michonne: I know you can but parents sometimes are just like that because they can't handle the thought of losing their child.

Carl: Yea.

They both just packed their packs but Michonne could hear some people walking around the building.

Michonne: Carl shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Carl: (real quite) What is it?

Michonne: I can hear some people

She grabbed carl real quick and showed him inside this closet.

Carl: What are you doing?

Michonne: Listen to me Carl you have to stay here promise me?

Carl: No I am not leaving you.

Michonne: I have to see who these people are and what they want, please stay in here PROMISE ME?!

As she said that she heard the people walk into the store. She shut the closet door.

Governor: My, My, My if it isn't my beautiful black queen Michonne.

Michonne: Governor, didn't think I would ever see you again.

Governor: Well, you thought wrong. I have been looking for you for days.

Michonne: Well, you found me what do you want?

Governor: I want you!

Michonne: I don't want you so please leave me be!

Governor: What are you doing in this baby place did you get pregnant?

Michonne: No but, I was looking for food.

Governor: Are you here alone?

Michonne: YES!

Carl was in the closet he could see the Governor approaching Michonne. He got real close to her as Michonne tried to take her Katana out he had already two guys grab her and take it away from her.

Governor: I see you are still the fighter. I know you probably like it rough.

Michonne: Get the fuck away from me!

The Governor came real close to her and started sniffing on her neck and grabbing her by her breasts while the other two men were holding her.

Carl knew he could not safe Michonne even if he tried to plus he had promised her he will stay in the closet. Carl knew she wanted to safe him that's why she is letting the Governor do anything to her so that Carl could survive. Carl watched the Governor force himself onto her, Carl closed his eyes for the most part because he couldn't watch Michonne being molested not by this animal.

Governor: So this is what's going to happen you are going to go with me and then I will do things to you just like you did to my eye.

Michonne: I will kill you!

Governor: No baby you won't! He hit her so hard that she almost fell uncurious.

Carl had to hold his mouth so that he wouldn't make any noise. His heart was hurting so bad. He regretted wanting to come to this baby store. He wanted to safe Michonne so bad but he knew he needed to stay behind and tell his dad about what happened. He knew if they both get taken his dad might never find them again. As he was panting under his hand the Governor and the other two guys picked Michonne up and dragged her out to the car. Carl waited for a little bit to hear them pull away with the car and then proceeded to slowly come out of the closet. He had to go find his dad.

Rick was looking at his watch and wondering why they are not back yet. He was starting to freak out he let his son go with a stranger and now he is panicing. Rick packed everything and was taking it into the trunk of their car. As he was packing he could see Carl running down the street.

Rick: Carl, right here!

Carl: (his eyes full of tears) Dad, they/he took Michonne.

Rick: What? What happened? Calm down son breath. (little Carl couldn't catch his breath he was crying)

Rick: Son, Its okay! What happened.

Carl: Michonne and I were at the baby store we found bunch of things we packed it all but, Michonne heard these people. She shoved me into the closet and made me promise not to come out. She was protecting me and that monster he did terrible things to her dad (as he said that he couldn't help but franticly cry) He was touching her he was all over her and then he hit her (and as he was recalling all of this he starts franticly crying again.

Rick: It's okay son, it's okay we will find her (hugging his now sobbing son)

Rick was disgusted of the idea by this animal touching Michonne. He knew he had to safe her. But they needed to go back and tell the others he can't go alone not with his now sobbing son. He took his helpless son into the car and headed back home.

Carl: Dad we can't go home we have to go find her we have to help her.

Rick: I know son, but we need to get more help we can't take an army on with nothing.

Carl: We have to safe her she is in there because of me I did that.

Rick: (looked at his helpless son he felt terrible) Son you didn't do this. She wanted to go with you.

Carl: Only because she wanted to help me, and I left her. Dad that guy is going to do things to her we have to find her! I will go with you to find her!

Rick: I know son I know we will. I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

Rick drove so fast back to the prison but his mind was constantly on Michonne. He was devastated at the thought of the Governor hurting her or killing her. But, he had to get Carl back home and make sure he is alright first. Ricks number one priority was always protecting his son and then Judith came around and now Michonne. He feels like he needs to protect her as well as he sees her as a family now. He knew she could protect herself very well because she was a tough chick but, at the same time he was worried for her safety.

Daryll: Where is Michonne

Rick: (Looked at Carl who almost looked like he was about to start crying all over again.) "the Governor took her"

Daryll: What, how, where?

Rick: I don't know I have no idea she was with Carl and then he took her she hid Carl in the closet.

Maggie: We have to go look for her!

Rick: We will!

Carl: I am going with you!

Rick: Carl that's a bad idea you have to stay here.

Carl: NO! I am the reason why she is gone now I have to go.

The rest of the group just looked at the now angry Carl. He looked so fragile and he looked like he was about to lose it.

Maggie: Carl, We love you and we want you safe please stay here you have to!

Maggie and Glenn tried to calm Carl down but he was not having any of it. All he wanted to do was go look for Michonne. But the rest of the group didn't think that was a good idea. They started loading their cars with weapons and started preparing for the worse. They knew that the Governor was a crazy maniac and they knew that Michonne was in trouble. But, they had no idea where he was or what he was capable of doing. As they were packing they could see how angry Carl was. Rick made him stay and didn't want to hear another word about it. Of course Carl was furious with his father but, all Rick cared about was saving him even if it meant that he would hate him right now. He knew he wasn't going to hate him forever.

Daryll: Yo Rick, I don't think I have ever seen Carl this angry, like ever!

Rick: I know but, he is just a kid he will get over it. I want him here so he can be safe.

Daryll: Yea, I know!

Daryll, Maggie, Glenn, Rick, Rositta, Abraham they started driving off in their mini bus looking back Rick could see Carl holding baby Judith and it hurt him dearly to leave him behind but, he knew it was the right thing to do. Hershall and Beth and Tdog were there too he knew that he was safe with them.

Abraham: That town Woodbarry that Michonne used to mention did she ever say the location of it?

Daryll: Yea she showed me once but, we never really made it close there because, of all the walkers and you know how Michonne just wonders off.

Rick: Well drive this way and hopefully we can find her.

Back at Woodberry the Governor had Michonne tied down to a bed. He would sit and play with her hair and then sniff on her neck Michonne tried fighting him off but she was tied down so hard that she couldn't move.

Governor: You know Michonne this would be so much easier if you would just tell me where the prison is, I want to go pay them a visit.

Michonne: I would rather die than tell you anything!

Governor: Well, My beautiful don't make this hard on me I mean I wouldn't want to hurt that beautiful face of yours but you are giving me no options.

The Governor got real close to her started kissing her really hard Michonne was fighting as much she could she then bit his lip.

The Governor: OUCH you crazy bitch!

He slapped her so hard across the face Michonne felt dizzy. She wasn't afraid of him she knew that out there somewhere Rick is looking for her. But, she knew that she was in no condition to fight this crazy man of her because she was tied down.

The Governor: (Grabs her by her throat) Listen to me you bitch, you will tell me where the prison is or I will bring in the walkers in here and I will watch them chew your face apart.

Michonne was choking her face was turning purple. "Let me go"

The Governor: Let go off her and then ripped her shirt off he started touching her breasts meanwhile Michonne was screaming so loud she had tears coming down her face "Let me go"

The Governor: I can't let you go; I have just started having fun with you. Michonne with the last bit of energy left in her hit him so hard with her head that his nose started bleeding while hers was bleeding as well. Michonne was a fighter and she was not going to go without a fight. As the Governor got on top of her unzipping his pants he could hear gun shots. He jumped up and looked out of the window he could see everyone frightened and running. He jumped up and looked at now motionless Michonne and headed for the door.

Michonne was in and out and couldn't really figure out what was going on all she could feel was the throbbing in her whole body. As she lay there she thought she was dead. And, all she could think about was Rick. She felt like she was dieing but felt as if she could feel Rick nearby.

Rick's group found the camp and of course instantly got attacked by the guards guarding the wall. Rick didn't waste time as he took a man hostage and demanded to know which apartment belonged to the Governor. After the man wouldn't speak for a while Rick knocked it out of him. He ran for the apartment and he didn't care what or who was shooting all he cared about was getting close to Michonne and finding her. As Rick ran as fast as he could shooting left and right, thoughts of finding her dead ran across his mind and his heart instantly started aching. As he stumbled into the apartment he could faint cried from the room so he kicked in the door. Laying on the bed he saw Michonne with her pants down, her t-shirt ripped her head bleeding, her breasts out, her small body just lying there lifeless. Rick couldn't believe what he saw he ran up to her instantly and untied her hands from her back.

Rick: Michonne can you hear me? (He slowly picked her head up)

Michonne: (still in shock of what had happened minutes ago) No, Please don't please don't, please STOP!

Rick's heart felt as if it was about to break into million pieces hearing her beg him to stop. He knew what happened, and he knew why she was afraid.

Rick: Michonne hun, it's me Rick!

Michonne: (she could faintly hear Rick so she decided to open her eyes) Rick it's you!

All she could do was curl up to him and let him hold her real close to his body. For a minute this is where she felt safe she knew she was safe with him. She didn't want him to ever stop holding her.

When Rick felt Michonne curl up to his chest his heart felt like it was about to explode. He couldn't stop and look at her helpless little body. He at this moment wanted to hold on to her forever and never let her go. Rick slowely pulled her head into his hands.

Rick: Michonne we got to get out of here can you walk?

Michonne: (Looked deep into his blue eyes) Please tell me Carl is safe?

Rick: (He had tears in his eyes, here she lays helpless in no condition to even talk and yet she is worried about his son) "Yes, he is fine and safe" he got up and took of his jacked put it on her she covered herself up.

Rick: Michonne can you walk?

Michonne: Yes, let's get out of here!

He looked at her and nodded. They never had to talk or explain much to each other. They had this bound where they could just look at one another and know what they are thinking. Michonne got up and started walking fast she almost fell Rick of course was right by her side holding her up. "Michonne you okay?"

Michonne: Yes, just got up real fast that's all. They headed out to find the others and head back home to the prison.


End file.
